


Not a Care in the World

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [23]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Gimmadora, Glimadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 23: ArgumentAfter Glimmer is injured, Adora goes to visit Glimmer, but ends up with a fight.





	Not a Care in the World

Glimmer was injured after the last battle with the Horde. And thus, she was in the infirmary, head wrapped in bandages. She was suffering with a severe concussion, but thankfully she had her memories, so it could have been a lot worse.

And of course, Adora knew that. She wasn't allowed to see Glimmer, at least not yet, but hopefully she would be able to see her girlfriend soon. 

After a week in the hospital and a day at the Moon Stone's charging pad, Glimmer was deemed healthy enough to have visitors come into her private infirmary suite. Naturally, Adora was the first one to visit, prepared with a speech to tell Glimmer how much of an idiot she was.

Everything changed as she got into the room, seeing a lump underneath a large pile of blankets. "Glimmer." She said her name with a strict voice, ready to scold her queen.

But her mind had suddenly switched gears after Glimmer raised her head from somewhere in the mound of blankets and sheets, bandages covering her hair, her face, and parts of her neck. In some places, the bandages were stained with a reddish brown liquid, and Adora wasn't sure if it was blood or iodine, but either way, it freaked her out.

"Adora?" Glimmer sounded groggy, her voice slow and heavy, probably filled with drugs and sleep.

Adora snapped into action, running to the bed and enveloping her girlfriend in her strong arms. "I missed you."

"Did we win? Did we beat the Horde?"

Adora nodded. "You went to go look ahead with your powers and they ambushed you."

Glimmer nodded a slow nod, but still a nod of affirmation. She remembered, but she didn't know if the Rebellion army had beaten the Horde in the battle of Greenvale.

"Never do that again, Glimmer. At least without me." Adora squeezed her girlfriend gently, careful not to hurt her.

"Adora, I can take care of myself..." Glimmer trailed off, her voice small.

With a stern voice, Adora responded. "Glimmer, you cannot end up unconscious and say that you're fine. I was so scared."

"Adora! You're not my mom!" Glimmer was irritated.

"Maybe I should be! Stop going out in the front lines and then I won't be so worried about my girlfriend getting hurt!"

"But I want to help the Rebellion, and the best way to do that is to fight!"

"Well, maybe you could fight and still be kept safe!" Adora didn't want to get mad at Glimmer, but the girl was leaving her no choice at this point.

"Ugh!" Glimmer grunted. "Just get out of my room! You sound like my mom!"

"Fine!" 

So, instead of arguing any further, Adora stormed out of Glimmer's hospital suite, her face red with anger. She was just worried, after all. 

But Glimmer didn't care.

And right now, maybe Adora shouldn't either.


End file.
